Angel or Dylan as leader?
by flowerjoy1212
Summary: What if Max loses her memories before the battle of the One Lights? Could her flock and Fang's flock get her back, or will they just replaced her? And what will happen when they realize that she only remembers one person. Who will that be and will that person replaces Max?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic of the book, Maximum Ride.

Max: Why do I have to lose memories!?

Me: Because I dislike you…

Max: What, am I too insulting to you? *smirks*

Me: You aren't the only one who is violent, Fang/Dylan lover.

Max:*blushes* I only like one…

Me: Yeah yeah I know of your weird, stupid love story. Fang, Fang, please don't leave me. I am so confused with Dylan~ I- love you! *laughs*

Max: *chases me with her weapon*

Me: I don't own the Maximum Ride series! *runs away*

Max's Pov

No time to think of Fang's flock. Right now, these stupid kids are trying to grab my wings, calling me the hope of the world.

"Dylan! A little help here!" I called out. Dylan, with his beautiful wings, flew to where I was and grabbed me out of the grasp of the crow.

"Thanks, I didn't want to hurt them," I said.

"No prob, Max, I will always be there for you," Dylan replied. I blushed, but shook my head and flew to where the rest are.

"Okay, we know the one light manipulated lots of kids, and they are everywhere. What's next?" Dylan asked me. Four wide eyes glued on me.

"What else we could do? We could find the base of this One Light and attack the leader. These creeps are freaking me out," I answered.

"But how do we get to the base," Fang said, coming to our flock with his. I scowled, but answered his question.

"We could use a spy," that's when a huge pain hit me in the head.

Angel's Pov

BAM! That was the sound of a huge chunk of building landed on Max's head.

"Max!" Nudge and I cried as we rushed to Max.

"Watch out!" max shouted as she pushed us away as more chunks came falling down. If we had taken another step, I would be flat in the ground. I could hear Max's thoughts crying out pain.

"No!" Fang yelled as he soar to the top of the building, the building with half of it gone. The weird kids were chanting of the hope is still wandering around and earth. Fang and Dylan were shaking the kids and demands an answer from them. But before they could punch them, the building started to collapsed.

"Star! Get Max out of the way!" Fang called. Star zipped past us and grabbed Max as the building crashed into Max's previous spot. Everyone came towards Max.

I gasped as I closed my eyes. Max head was bleeding, a lot that I thought she dyed her hair red. Dylan took off his shirt and wrapped it around Max's head to stop the bleeding.

Fang asked quietly," Can you heal this wound?"

The young kid was dazed, and shook his head.

Iggy checked her pulse. He told us that she was alive as we sighed in relief. Then Max's eyes opened. Nudge started squealing and Dylan hugged her. But I frowned when I heard her thought. No I didn't just frown, tears were coming from my eyes. What she said broke my heart.

Who are they? She thought.

Fang's pov

I noticed Angel was crying. I smiled at her, thought it was tears of joy. But she shook her head and I frowned.

"Max, are you alright?" I asked.

"Is that my name?" Max answered. Everyone stopped cheering. There was an awkward silence, even for me.

Angel took a deep breathe. "yes Max, that is your name and we are your friends. You lost your memory when something hit hard on your head." Max nodded, but screamed in pain.

"I guess you are right," Max laughed but tears streaming from her eyes from the pain. I couldn't look at her, my hair hiding my eyes. Max is gone, she is really gone. There could be no possible way this would get any worse.

"No, this couldn't be," Nudge whispered as she burst into tears. Max looked confused, but then looked understanding.

"I may have lost my memory, but I could get them back by starting over," she said. I'd lost it.

"It's too late to start over! Max is gone and we don't know her full brilliant plan! How can we explain her past adventure? Or her real feelings and her skills! It's over, she is gone forever!" I bellowed, punching the ground that my knuckled were bleeding. Maya tried to confront me, but I walked away from the group.

Okay, this takes place in where they just met Fang's group days before. As you know, they were just discussing the plan. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hurry up Iggy, I only have ten minutes!**

**Iggy: Okay! She doesn't own the Maximum Ride series. If she did, she would kill me…**

**Me: Awww Iggy, you know you are my favorite.**

**Iggy: Yeah right, you always hug the book whenever Angel or Dylan's moment comes…**

**Me: Ya whatever! Now I feel like killing you!**

** Dylan's Pov**

Gosh, that was harsh Fang. He already made Max a present tense, but that doesn't mean I disagree with him. I look at the _present _Max and smiled sadly. She isn't dead, but Fang is sure right. She is gone… No! There is hope, Max could some way get her memory back bit by bit. I glanced at the others, strong Nudge and Angel couldn't handle tears coming from their eyes. Gazzy was with them, sobbing. Iggy, well I could tell a clear spot from his eyes as he put his hands in his forehead. I remain strong like always, but I don't know how to cope with this. I was in shock, with my eyes wide staring at her. She was staring back, the present Max. She startled when I gently put her head in my shoulder.

"You'll need a soft pillow for your injured head," I whispered when she cried out in pain. She looked at me, with trust in her eyes. Just then, she jumped back and landed on her bottom. Her eyes wide as she mutter under her breathe. Nudge tried to assist her, but the present Max tried to avoid her.

"I don't know if I can trust you guys, what if you are my old enemies trying kill me?" Max asked.

"Max we are your friends, there is no way we will hurt you," Angel answered.

"I will risk my life for you pre… Max," I stammered.

Present Max looked at me weirdly. She studied me hard, I thought she was remembering something.

"Is that you Dylan?" Max asked.

Max's Pov

I remember that gorgeous, blonde boy. He is Dylan! The one I taught how to fly… Wait, flying? That's right! I was raised in cages with and can transform wings.

"You remembered?!" Dylan asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but the others, I don't know," I admitted. It was terrible to see their joyful faces into grim eyes and a frown.

"Max, what do you know about me?" Dylan asked.

"I just figured out I can fly, I taught you how to fly, you are incredibly annoying with that looks and muscles of yours, the turquoise seriously kills me, and you are currently uh new." The rest gaped at me.

"And you still don't know us?" the tall red one asked.

"No, but you guys are very familiar," I answered. But I still feel nervous around them.

It must have been pretty obvious because Dylan came up to me.

"You are still the same Max, and don't worry, these are your flock, family," Dylan said.

"Flock…" I repeated. Flock is sooooo familiar! It's really frustrating now. I thought my head was about to explode. My vision was spinning, and I had to drag myself where the "flock" are headed to. Just then a cute, little one stopped. She looked back at me with worried eyes.

I smiled at her. "Looks like you are the cautious and smart one," I said as I blacked out.

Angel's pov

I yelped and ran into action when Max complimented me. Dylan and I caught her.

"She couldn't handle all those memories she remembered from you, Dylan. Because of loss of blood, she can't think much. And she thought too much," I explained. Dylan nodded and carried her to a hospital. The Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and I followed. I halted and glanced at Fang's flock. They were lost and confused.

"Don't worry, Fang will come back," I told them.

"we know that, but what are we going to do? Your leader is gone and just us won't defeat those creepy kids," Star replied.

"First of all, our leader isn't gone. Second of all, if she is then we would replace her, but I won't like it. We will discuss this after we place her to the hospital. Fang will come soon and will know the discovery. I have a feeling Max might remember Fang if she remembered Dylan," I answered.

"A kid with brains is all I need," the older boy muttered. I send him a freaky thought.

I am not just a kid, I am the kid. He gulped and nodded.

Fang's Pov

Darn! This is the end! With Max gone, what's the point?! The world is gonna end, my love is now dead, and the humans are now freaky creeps like us! I screamed and took punch the tree beside me. Then I laughed coldly and scary. Even I was scared at myself. Those one lights are going to pay dearly. I bet they will wish they weren't even born and call themselves one lights. How dare they just preform a landslide on Max like that? The rage inside me was still boiling, and it is getting hotter. Suddenly, hot tears came from my eyes. What the heck. I rarely cry, even when I was a little kid. I continued the harsh laugh, but my voice cracked.

Is there a point in life anymore? I only wanted the world to be peaceful and go back home with Max. We could start over and fall in love again. She was my life, if she's gone, then my life is gone. I don't know how many times she saved my life and I saved hers. But I know I failed this time. I was thinking of suicide, but it seemed ridiculous. Max will kill me, but she is already dead, I thought. But I knew better not to. I need revenge and the flock needs me for the peaceful world. Then, living won't matter without Max. The world is in peace and the flock is safe and free.

Nudge's Pov

Omigosh. I can't believe Max lost her memories. She only remembers Dylan and not me! She didn't even had the slightest clue on all of us, except for Dylan~ But now, she needs to heal before she doesn't know anything! That will be the worst. I wonder how bad it will get. I already missed Max. Oh no! Tears are coming from my eyes! I can't stop it, but does it matter. Max isn't here to comfort me. But Angel looked at me, tears in her eyes to. She is strong, so am I. We hugged each other as we continue to weep, Max is in the hospital taking test. The doctor says they will see if she is fine.

Warning! If you are true Fax and love it so much you can't handle Dylan and max, I suggest you stop reading. I am also Fax, but Iggy and Max is my first love. Don't worry! I am a forever Fax, but Max and Dylan is also my favorite! I hope you enjoy this, and sorry if this is sort of stupid. I was in a rush. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow… I haven't been updating… Anyway please review!

Fang: …

Me: HI Fang! It's your turn!

Fang: ….

Me: Fine! Give me the silent treatment and I will make sure Max will be never remember you and be with Dylan!

Fang: She doesn't own us.

Gasman's POV

Max always tells me to be strong and firm. How I can be tough when she just loses her memories and in near death? I watched how my little sister and Nudge weep. Even Iggy has some tears. I was again, crying like a baby. Max's special Dylan has nothing to cry about. I mean, she remembers that newbie but not us?!

"She will get treatment quickly," the nurse told us. I nodded and sniffled. The nurse gave me a sympathetic look and walked away. _Remember Gazzy, I will always be there to protect and fight for you guys. We are one as the flock. _But what now Max?

"Let's just hope," Angel replied.

"I _hope _that works," I answered. That sounded mean, but no one really cares.

"Max will care," Angel whispered. I just nodded, to stop an argument. Normally we would just agree, but without Max… I wiped tears from my eyes.

"Why do you even try to take Max to the hospital?" a cold voice boomed.

**Dylan's POV**

Why try to heal her?! That is the dumbest question I ever heard.

"Why you ask? Do you want her dead?" I asked harshly. Fang's glare was like daggers getting ready to stab me.

"She is already dead as I remember,"

"Her memories may be gone, she is still living and breathing!"

"It doesn't matter! That girl should just live in peace with a normal family! Without past experience, feelings, or skills, she can't help us!"

"And if she regains her memories,"

"That's unlikely Mr. Ken!" Fang argued and took a deep breathe. He isn't used to talking this much.

"It could still happen. Max has still have wings, sooner or later she will find out and figure her past."

"I don't think she _wants _to remember. That _girl_ wants to be normal as any other girls. Do you think she wants to be like Max. Only Max will volunteer to be Max!"

"But she is Max. If you say she will volunteer, then she will." I pointed out.

Before I even knew, we both punched each other. My punch was directed to his face, and his was on my stomach.

"You wanna fight!?" he asked.

"Max won't like it,"

"She's gone,"

I did an uppercut on his chin, but he counter it by knocking my nose.

"Guys! Please stop!" Nudge cried.

"Fang, think it through," Maya soothed him.

None of us listened. Fang kicked me in the stomach, while I tackled him down after he did. I was on top of him, punching his facing. But he pushed my off, and grabbed my feet and swing me to the wall. By now, the doctors and nurses came to see the crash. They started panicking, but the younger ones tried to explain to them. Fang was about to hit me, but I got off the wall and kicked him on the back. But then I heard a familiar voice.

"Dylan! What are you doing?" Max cried out as she limped to come towards me.

**Fang's POV  
**What the…. Did the girl just called out to Dylan. I was right about to punch his face and he was ready to kick me, but the blonde girl just came out. She was calling to Dylan.

"Max… sorry if I was interrupting your rest," Dylan apologized. What the….

"You jerk! Not only you woke me up, but you had me worried after I heard a loud crash!" the blondie shouted at him. Dylan looked down at the ground, but the girl hugged him.

"I won't do it again unless Fang annoys me again," he said glaring at me. The blonde girl turns towards me. My eyes widened. It was really Max, not bloody or confused looking. Well sort of.

"What were you guys fighting about," Max asked as she was putting her hands on her hips. Yep that is the Max I knew.

"Max… I didn't know… I'm sorry," I answered. Max stared at me.

"Dylan, who is he exactly? Are you fist fighting with a total stranger or something?" Max asked. I was shocked. Is Max that mad at me?

"You mean you even didn't remember Fang!" Angel gasped.

Max started to observe me. There were confusion in her eyes. By that time, my hair was covering my angry eyes. Max… You couldn't have forgotten me .

"No… I don't have the a single clue," Max answered. Everyone seemed shock, but not more as I am.

"Then how come you remember Dylan?" I snapped.

Max shrugged. "I guess he was very important to me."

I was speechless. I had nothing to say this nightmare. So Max really does love Dylan, even more than our love back then. Maya tried to come to me, but right now, no one can talk to me. Except for this one little girl.

_Fang, that's not true. Max still misses you even she had Dylan. She was in broken pieces. She doesn't realize it, but she still loves you the most._

_ Yeah, but how about right now. She doesn't remember you or me. That's just impossible._

_ Probably she remembers who she doesn't really care about and forgets everyone she loves the most. _

I smiled and the comment Angel gave me.


End file.
